A Stupid Idea
by Insanity with Cheese
Summary: Dang, these just keep getting worse and worse...


In a pitch-black night, a wolf howled. It was well past midnight, and the Witching Hour was taking place. Only an idiot would dare to step outside during the Witching Hour. All who did-usually drunk people or teenagers sneaking out-the last thing they remembered hearing before a blackout was a clown's chilling, psychopathic laughter.  
Anthony was still up though.

He was pacing around in his room, kicking anything that went in his way. He found out that someone noticed that he was missing at around 10:00 p.m., but everyone got worried at around 11:30. About an hour later, Uncle Bruce found him bound and gagged in a janitor's closest, his face doused in bucket water, his glasses askew.

Since Anthony's mom and dad had fallen asleep, they would discuss the fact that Anthony got expelled in the morning.  
"She deserved it..." he growled back.

It wasn't the fact that Emma had cruelly rejected his date. It wasn't the fact that the bullies had beaten him up and locked him in a janitor's closet. It wasn't even the fact that he got expelled.  
The first thing Anthony saw when he logged onto Yahoo, 'THE JOKER ESCAPES!'

"Damn! I worked my ass off to get that crazy bastard into Arkham Asylum, but then-guess what? He ESCAPES! IN TWO DAYS!"

BREAKING NEWS:  
KC: Good Evening. I'm Kelly CaPrio. As today's top story, the infamous Clown Prince of Chaos has escaped-yet again-from Arkham Asylum. According to The Joker's psychiatrist, Catherine Whims, reports-  
CW: We're very nervous and shocked to have Mr. Joker out on the streets again. I was giving him his medicine, but I found his cell wide open. His straitjacket was in perfect condition, with the fact that Mr. Joker wrote on the back of it. The message says, 'The door was wide open. I mean, come ON! This got boring.'  
KC: Shocking news...it almost seems like some fourteen-year-old scribbled this up.

Anthony 'Spaz Face' Robin had FINALLY captured The Joker, and yet, he escaped within less than a week.  
It didn't help that his Uncle Bruce got pretty mad at him for nearly killing himself in the process.  
The Joker had Batman on the floor, a knife in his fist. The Joker had almost won.  
Robin had run up to him, trying to disarm The Joker, but tripped on his shoelaces, fell on top of the clown, pushing them both off the tallest building in Gotham City, the telemarketing building.  
Naturally, Anthony was screaming. The Joker just covered his ears and hollered, "Do you MIND? I don't wanna die next to some screaming kid, so shut it, okay?"  
Anthony just grabbed onto The Joker like a scared cat, much to his dislike.  
"Er...Robin...could you...not...hang onto me...it's kinda...well, you know...gay?"  
The acne-covered teen didn't seem to hear him.  
Batman was already on the move. With his miniature grappling hook, he flung it down, hoping that SOMEONE would still be alive.  
It hooked on, but NOT where The Joker had in mind.

"OW! THAT'S MY HAIR, YOU IDIOT!" The Joker winced in pain as Batman lured them both up, nearly ripping out all the fibers on the clown's oily green hair.  
When they had reached the safety of the top of the building, Batman couldn't help but laugh hysterically.  
The Joker looked so STUPID, his hair almost ripped out, his suit covered in Anthony's sweat from fear, with some 16-year-old boy clinging on to him, still like a wet, scared cat.  
"Oh, so you think this is funny?" The Joker growled, pushing Batman's nephew off of him.  
"At last, you've tasted irony, Joker!" Batman teased, turning the irritated clown to place on the handcuffs.  
"Shut up and put me in that stupid police car, Bats."

Batman wasn't too happy about the way Anthony had acted. "Robin, for the LAST time, you have a grappling hook in YOUR belt too!" Batman growled, helping his nephew up. "And yet, whenever you fall off a building, your first reaction is to hang on to the villain that YOU pushed off!"  
"I'm afraid of heights, okay?"  
"NO! It's NOT okay! Man up, Robin!"

Man up. Man up. Man up.

Those words had haunted Anthony for quite some time, almost every time they went crime-fighting. Ever since he was just a 12-year-old boy.

It hit him.

"THAT'S IT!"  
Anthony quickly took off his Billy Joel shirt and his jeans. He had an idea...a rather stupid idea.

Anthony placed on his mask with built-in glasses, made ingeniously by Alfred, Uncle Bruce's butler.  
"I'll stop that psycho clown myself! Yeah! That'll prove that Imma man! Uncle Bruce does it all the time, and the ladies are flocking to him! If I catch this blow-up Stephen King character, I'll finally be worthy in his eyes! And what better way is it to go out alone in the middle of the night when a psychotic killer's on the loose, and almost no one's outside? Yep! Sounds like a plan!"

...boys!


End file.
